Bus Driver & Sweets
by BlackButterfly9
Summary: Roxas is a teacher at a school who is in love with a Busdriver, Namine. though its against the rules to date anyone from the school. what can he do especially when Xion steps in the picture to ruin them? R&R please! Romance/humor/drama :D
1. Chapter 1

Roxas Side

Her silk blonde hair fell over her shoulders, her indigo eyes glowing out of her fair skin, with a porcelain face stunning him, and her gorgeous body to top it off. Roxas Tadahiro was in his usual suit, which he never put on his coat, thinking it's tacky. He bit his lip as his azure eyes flounder themselves to the bus driver, Namine Aya. He couldn't tear his eyes off her since she first came here looking for a job here at 'Twilight High School'.

He remembers it just like it was yesterday, as he drifted off to his thoughts.

-Flash back- (part Namine side)

Namine was trotting through the rain, with a book over her head as she seeked to the High school. _This is my last chance. If I can't get here then I have nothing_, Namine thought in grief. Her interview outfit was totaled and very wet. She had her hair down but now into a messy bun because of the humid of the rain. She entered through the doors and sees Principle Xemnas and a young man with very unusual blonde hair.

"Ah…uh…" she stuttered uncontrollably despite herself. She practiced thousands of times at home but now she felt her words tied up.

"Leave. I will not take a woman who suspects to be a art teacher looking like this" Principle Xemnas baffled at the blonde woman. He took a turn going off.

"Wa-wait! Pl-please! I-I need this job!" Namine pleaded, her indigo eyes widening in grief and desperation. When he showed of no signs of turning around, she sighs going to the door. Her hand on the knob, _now what?_ Namine thought.

Roxas Tadahiro pulls the Principle Xemnas aside whispering "its not her fault. It's raining, give her some slack"

"I assure you Mr. Tadahiro. That I am the Principle of this school and have to hold my status to make this school the best. You are not to decide, especially not with your slang words! You are a teacher and I am a principle. You teach literature and I govern the school. See our places now?" the silver hair man gives a sheering look at the blonde hair man.

"What about if you give her a decent job and ill give you these ESPN tickets with a food place coupon to your favorite place"

Principle eyes widen "Church's chicken?" Roxas smirks nodding showing him the bribes. "You got yourself a deal…"

"Good. We never had this conversation then." They both turn back around toward the blonde hair woman.

"Miss Aya. –She turns around- I believe I was too rash. All I can offer you is a bus driver, you did say you could drive a bus in your résumé so I will give you the job. I will not bargain with nothing else, you start Monday. Good day." He says turning his heel around, very joyful for his great bribe.

-End Of Flashback-

_what to do? What to do? I want to go say hi but…how? Will she think i'm creepy or so dorky?,_ thought Roxas sighing in loss.

"you should stop wondering what you think will happen and go in action. Wing it Rox Man!"

the spiky hair blonde turned around seeing his redheaded friend. He was the school's librarian despite Zexion's complaints about him. He was very skilled with his knowledge of books and alphabetizing.

"I cant Axel! This is harder then it looks!" the blonde man gives a low growl to him feeling his face flush. Axel Hikari was the only one and Zexion Fumjhiko who knew about his crush on the bus driver, Namine.

Axel rolls his bright green eyes "you are thinking this way too much. You need to relax and just take a risk! Do you think Zexion would have a girlfriend if he didn't take my advice?" he smirks truimphtly. Roxas rolls his azure eyes for Axel has been bragging about that all week.

"besides I couldn't even if I did take the risk. You know the rules here at the school, you cant date or have affairs with the people in the school staff or whatever" Roxas mutters bitterly

"who cares! You are always looking at her everyday! Its driving me nuts!" the red head man replies glaring

"leave me alone. I will do what I want"

"fine. Be that way…but you keep sitting there. Nothing will ever happen so take action!" with that Axel left.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_try not to make a fool of yourself_ Roxas repeated over and over in his mind. He decided after a long time that he would try and make conversation to her.

"okay…" he breathes in and out. It was almost time for school to be over and the buses were ready. The blonde haired man had a free period always the last class. So it was his chance. He approached the bus 986. Namine's hair was in a messy bun that he really grew attracted to, she was absorbed in a book, humming a silly tune, and her feet propped on the steering wheel. She looked so relax that Roxas was having second thoughts.

"yes Mr. Tadahiro?" the blonde driver acknowledged him without her eyes leaving the book

"ah…uh. I wanted to say hello Miss Aya. You just looked so relax that I was uh going to leave" he managed to be blunt about his thoughts exactly. Or partly.

"uh huh. Bye then"

he nods turning around to leave and loath on himself of how stupid he sounded. _But I need to do something_, he thought.

"Miss Aya, would you uh…like a drink later on with some friends later?" he held his breath. His back was turned to her so he didn't know how she has reacted. He panicked thinking she thought he was crazy.

"hhmmm…when?"

he sighed a bit in relief "ah. Uh today actually" he turned finally. He saw that she put down her book, her feet planted on the floor, and she was looking at him. Her big cobalt eyes smiling just a bit.

"sure. But, I don't have a ride that's a problem-"

he cut her off "ill pick you up! Its no problem at all" he hoped that he didn't seem too eager.

She giggles behind her hand "okay. Come here" she moved her hand from her mouth and maneuvered it toward her. He came up inside the bus. "here is my address" she takes out a ballpoint pen from behind the seat writing her address on his hand. His mind whirled feeling her hand touch slightly, her hands were soft. Oh! How much he wanted to touch her but he restrained himself.

"when do you want me to pick you up?" he asks when she was done writing. _Her hand writing is nice_, he thought.

"I guess 6 would be fine. Don't be too late or too early" she gives a heart-melting smile

"of-of course. See you Miss Aya"

"please. Call me Namine"

"be seeing you Namine" he gives quickly. He gets off the steps of the bus heading back inside the school. He inhales in and out. It wasn't so bad. Now…how was he going to keep in control of himself for the gathering?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A/N-** I thought of this for some time. I don't know if I should continue or not. Please give me 3 reviews so I can post up the next chapter! Doesn't take much! One word or something! Please! Sorry for spelling corrections.

**Day thoughts:** finals are coming this Thursday and Friday! I need to get my card signed for exemptions! I hope I passed my TAKS. Ugh. School almost over! Heck yeah!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-** I thank you for reviewing! It powers me up! Thank you very very much! Lets shoot for 4 reviews this time. Anyone who favorites this story, please review! It's a pet-peeve when someone favorites and don't review. ENJOY! R&R!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Namine Side

The blonde hair girl bit her lip as she saw Mr. Tadahiro leave. Her cheeks flush scarlet because she has the hugest crush on him since she first saw him. One-sided love she always told herself.

"I wonder what he thinks of me…" she trails off turning up the radio, the Spanish channel. "Bendita tu luz" was playing. She smiles going at the beat. Namine never knew what the song mean but they sounded good.

"Miss Aya! Are you in a good mood?" her friend Kairi, who was a senior at the school asked. Namine had envied her beauty. Her small face and her long red/brown hair that matched her bright blue eyes.

"Huh? Oh. What makes you say that?" she looks at Kairi tilting her head to the side

"Lets see…your rocking to your Spanish channel and have a goofy smile on your face. Let me guess…Mr. Tadahiro has something to do with this" she smirks at Namine

Her cheeks flush red "ah…uh…welll…yes" she fiddles with her fingers nervously. "I believed he asked me out for a drink—"

Kairi cuts in "that's awesome! Way to go!" she whoops at me.

"Let me finish! BUT…with other teachers" she adds lamely

The brunette scrunches up her nose "that sucks"

"It doesn't matter either way! It against the rules to have any affairs/date with anyone on the staff or whatever…" the blonde says growling under her breath.

"Such a waste. Every girl is trying to get his attention, especially Olette! She won't give up" Kairi shakes her head

"mmmm…wait. The school buses don't go until 15 more minutes! What are you doing here!" Namine glares at Kairi

She smiles "well…I got a…early dismissal" she flashes a toothy smile

"Uh huh. Go back to class!"

"But Miiiissss AAAAAYYYAAAA! Im helping you on your love life!" the brunette pouts childishly

"Like I need it! Why don't you go and take your own advice with…what's his name? Soda? No…uh…" Namine thinks.

"Sora! His name is Sora!" she glares at the blonde. "And what do you mean? I have gotten over him…"

"oh whatever! Your just as hopeless as me" she smirks at Kairi

Kairi licks her lightly chapped lips in frustration "shut it. I do tell him but he is just so…THICK HEADED to understand! To comprehend of what I'm saying!"

"Name one time" the blonde challenges

"Okay. One time, I told him straight out 'hey Sora. I really like you and not as friends' and guess what he said. He said 'oooo. I get what you mean. Best friends then?' I need to do something so he gets me!" she growls thinking

"Kiss him. I think that will be pretty clear"

"Hhmmm…doesn't sound so bad. If that doesn't work I will hurt him!"

They both laugh as the buses start up…

**A/N-** I know its short. Little inspiration. No flames please! Im sorry! The tests have my hands tied! Please R&R!

**Day Thoughts:** I have to only come on Tuesday for 1 test then its summer vacation baby! I passed all my TAKS too! Happiness!


	3. Chapter 3

Naminé Side

Naminé dresses in a Luxirie Dress, Love Game One-Shoulder Heart Mini in the color black. She pulls on hoop earrings and lets her hair fall down her shoulders.

She felt nervous but at the same time it felt good. She spins around the mirror and then hears the door knocking. "Coming!" she calls

She opens the door seeing Roxas in casual clothes. His dark blue eyes lighten up. She felt overly dressed.

"Hey…uh…should I change into something different?" her voice velvets.

"Ah. Uh. Only if you want to! I think you look great!" he smiles broadly trying to reassure her. "Is this your first time going out?" he raises a slender brow upward

She frowns "are you implying that I never went out a day of my life Mr. Tadahiro?" she crosses her arms.

Roxas cheeks light up shaking his hands in front of him "of course not! It was a innocent question!" he coughs "do you want to…go out now?" he offers his hand out to her

She nods and steps out locking her door and takes his hand. His hand is soft and smooth.

-0-0-0-0-

Naminé wakes up with a killer headache not remembering what happen. She breathes softly looking around not recognizing her surroundings.

"H-hello?" she yells out. She still has her clothes on so she wasn't raped or taken advantage of.

Roxas then comes out dripping wet with a towel around his waist and a toothbrush stuck in his mouth **(A/N- I would so want someone to draw that! Or I would! Lol)**.

"Wha…Mr.…Tadahiro? What the hell happened!" Naminé gasps at the sight looking to the wall her face completely red.

Roxas realizes and quickly goes to the bathroom, finishes brushing his teeth and pulls on some clothes. He peeks out then coming out.

"You don't remember? If you really want to know what happen. This is what happen after you had a couple of drinks…" Roxas trails off.

FLASHBACK

Roxas Side for a bit…

Roxas takes Naminé's hand leading her back into his car. He straps her in driving back to her place.

"Feeling good Naminé?" Roxas questions. Then gasps seeing Naminé take off the seatbelt poking her head out the window. "Naminé! Get back inside here!" the car swerves as Roxas gets Naminé's head back in the car.

"You are no fun!" she pouts lying on the seat looking at the window.

"Here is your house. Give me your keys so I can get you inside" Roxas parks the car holding out his hand.

She giggles shaking her head "nope!" she takes his hand kissing it teasingly. Roxas's face heats up trying to get his mind out the gutter.

"Naminé! I'm serious! Give it here!" he tries grabbing it from her hand but she sticks the key in her bra. He debates whether or not he should.

"If you try to take it, I'll tell everyone you're a sexual predator!" she giggles hiccupping.

"Oh please! I will leave you here!" Roxas growls getting frustrated.

"You know you wouldn't," she teases smiling widely. "Lets go to your place!"

"How about not?" Roxas answers

He reaches toward her to get the keys but she cries "sexual predator!" she did this every time his hand was going near her.

"You are so difficult! Fine! We will go to my house!" he sighs turning on his car going to his place. She throws her arms around his neck then falling asleep.

END OF FLASHBACK

"So basically that's what happened" he tries not to turn red knowing there was more to that but decided she didn't need to know.

Naminé had tried to rape him. She was close but she passed out. He licks his lips wishing he relived that moment.

Naminé digs through her shirt finding her house key. Her big blue eyes turn watery knowing everything he said is true.

"Crap…does not. I repeat do not cry!" Roxas pleads

"I feel so embarrassed!" she cries hiding her face in the blanket. She looks at the clock and quickly gets up pulling on her shoes running out.

Roxas tries to stop her but sighs rubbing his temples. He ends up smiling. Today is Saturday.

He leans against his brown cabinet wishing he could see her again. Not in school but out of school.

He calls Axel "hey Ax. I need a favor. Call me back" he hangs up picking up 'The Crucible' reading it.

Little did he know someone was watching him from the bushes with a camera in her hand.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**A/N-** I knew I should have updated but I didn't have any inspiration! Forgive me! please R&R!

**Day Thoughts:** this story now has a purpose!


	4. Chapter 4

Roxas Side

The blonde man lies on the bed feeling queasy but dismissed the feeling. He sighs softly thinking of an activity for the class to do for their book 'The Crucible'.

He is indeed fond of the book. It was mind capturing, deceiving, with so much heat of everything. Though he hate if he had to hang just for pride.

John Proctor committed adultery and Abigail was behind it all just to cover up her lies. Roxas laughs silently leaning back in the chair in complete peace.

That's when he heard the tiniest…click

Click? Click like a camera click? He stands up looking around his surroundings feeling suddenly worried.

Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong.

He jolts then calms down as he walks over to his door expecting Axel but it was his student…Xion Masaki.

"Miss Masaki? Uh…it's nice to see you?" he questions himself

The raven hair girl looks at him, her blue eyes shining like crystals. _Blue eyes…Naminé_, Roxas smiles at the thought.

"Mr. Tadahiro…I am having some problems and I wanted to talk to you about it" Xion looks at him hopefully. Xion is one of the top students in Roxas's literate class.

He sighs looking at her "look Masaki. This is not really appropriate for you to be here. It makes people stare and make rumors so I'm sorry. Talk to your counselors" he starts to close the door when Xion puts her foot at the door before it closes.

"Please! I am just asking for some advice…for some closure… to be with you," she whispers bringing her face close to his. Her hand snaking in his shirt and Roxas's head flags a RED FLAG!

"St-stop Masaki! What the hell do you think you're doing!" he grabs her wrists pushing her away.

"Oh don't kid with me Roxas. I known you for a long time and we did plentiful of things. You know what I'm doing! I am claiming what is mine!" she growls at him

Roxas flinches at her words but keeps his face neutral "I don't belong to you. Coming here was a waste of time so go find some other teacher to fuck with" he throws her wrists out as he closes the door.

They never did anything but stole some touches and glances. Never anything beyond that but the girl is delusional that they did. He bears his teeth running his fingers through his hair frustrated.

~0~0~

"Okay Class. Today we are going to role-play a part in the book we are reading. Yes, we are going to do the movements too to get your blood pumping. Lets head to the football field" Roxas orders as the class groans

"Awesome!" a girl replies as she heads out the door the class following behind her.

Roxas smiles and looks out the window seeing Naminé talking to a red headed girl laughing. He knew the red headed girl, Kairi. He smiles watching her wishing he could go up to her and kiss her. Love her.

He was in a complete daze when someone tugs at his arm. He snaps back to reality seeing Xion glaring.

"Who are you staring at?" Xion blue eyes crinkle and looks at his direction seeing Naminé and Kairi. "Kairi? Or is it Naminé the bus driver?"

"That is none of your business. Let's get going Masaki" he grabs her arm tugging her away from the scene to the football field. He yells to the class releasing his grip on Xion "ok. Let's assign parts"

Sora a brown-headed guy smiles "I think you should be John Proctor Mr. Tadahiro!"

Roxas smiles "all right then. I'll be John Proctor and Yuffie you can be…"

Xion practically yells out in his ear "I'm Abigail! No one can take her part!"

Roxas glances nervously at Xion who smirks at him in response. Roxas growls, _she is using every opportunity to get to touch me_.

~0~0~

Naminé Side

"No way! Man Nami…you're a flirt when you're drunk" Kairi cackles her red hair falling back soothingly.

"Shut it! So what happen with you and Sora?" she quirks a slender blonde eyebrow at her

Kairi's smile fades turning to a frown "it didn't work out like I expected," she mumbles pathetically

"What happen?"

"Well…" Kairi trials off telling her story

Time to go back in the Time capsule!

"Sora! Have you thought of anything I said last time?" she looks at Sora. Her Sora. His brown hair and those blue eyes that make her knees go weak.

"About what?" he says forgetting

"Sora. Do you know how much you are breaking my heart when you forget things I say to you? Its like you don't care" Kairi felt tears well in her eyes

"Sorry. It's been a long week and there is trouble at home" he looks down feeling guilty. "Please don't cry"

"Sora…is I really just a friend to you? Nothing else in between or just a tinge?" she draws closer to him. She could smell his scent, which was pretty disgusting to some people but she known it all her life. Fish and sea water (Author laughing her butt off) the greatest scent to ever come on earth.

"Of course. You're my best friend. You know that Kai" he notices her closeness and his breathing becomes shorten. He could smell her strawberry scent that she always used. "Kairi?"

Kairi took a breath and took every bit of courage she had. She gives a light chaste kiss and quickly pulls back hearing Sora make a noise.

Kairi then runs before she could see his face. She didn't want to be torn apart than she already was. The sunny sky then made its way dark and rainy.

Out of the Time Capsule!

"Oh Kairi…" Naminé's eyes turn soft holding onto her tightly.

"He's been avoiding me ever since. I can't talk to him when I'm in this state either" she sobs in Naminé's shirt.

Naminé pats her back rubbing it and looks to see the football field. There was Roxas teaching as the kids ran around in the joyful breeze. She smiles looking how his hair turned that certain shape and that certain color.

She then saw something that she didn't expect. Roxas and some black haired girl kissing but he pushes her away.

What was that all about?

**A/N-** here it is! It should be humor/drama/Romance right? Thanks for the people who view this and leave a review! Thanks a lot! Leave a review and vote on my poll!

**Day thoughts**: the Crucible Movie is so good! Look at it! ;D sorry if you get confused if you don't get it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Roxas POV**

Roxas didn't know what to expect next after Xion's little 'innocent' act on that kiss. Gratefully the other kids didn't see or were talking to each other to really pay attention.

His cerulean eyes caught another pair like his staring at him. _Naminé…_Roxas thought looking at her. Her gaze quickly left going back talking to the red headed woman. _She saw us_, Roxas quickly pales afraid to be fired but quickly exchanged for anger when he grabbed Xion by the arm leading her away.

He takes her behind the bleachers his eyes filled with anger "what was that?" he whispers harshly

Xion smiles innocently "what are you talking about?" she twirls a lock of her raven hair between her slender fingers looking at him.

"Don't play dumb Masaki. I told you before and now I warning you again. I. Do. Not. Want. You. Never" he glares at her his fists clenching.

"Its not about want Roxas. It's about need. I need you and you need me. I won't stay back-!" Suddenly, Roxas's hand punched the metal right next to her face cuts off Xion.

"Don't think for a second that I need you. I ruined one precious relationship once for trying to be with you thinking I could do it when I couldn't. I won't do it anymore Xion. Its over" his voice whispers harshly in her ear

Xion was scared inside but decided against it. She loved him and he loved her. He just needed an extra push to realize that once again.

"If you try something else I will report to the authorities that you came by my house trying to seduce me _and_ that you kissed me" Roxas continues

Xion scoffs smirking "try it. I'll just tell them what _really_ happened. **You** gave me a very sexy note to come to your house at this exact time at this exact date. **You** kissed me and volunteered to be John Proctor knowing whom he represented. **You** made me be Abigail so **you** could touch me! **You** dragged me here behind the bleachers to come on to me" she points her finger at him at every 'you' she said.

Roxas shook his head inhaling "no I didn't" he closes his eyes trying to collect his thoughts

Xion eyes glimmer knowing she was getting to him "if that's what you want to believe then Roxas" she pats her hand on his left cheek skipping off to the rest of the class

Roxas stood there stunned and didn't know what to make of this situation. He leans back on the cool metal calculating everything over. Was he the victim or was Xion?

Little to Roxas knowledge, someone hides behind a large pole holding out a camera. Taking pictures of the whole scene that had just happened.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Naminé POV**

The sound of a screeching bird mixed with a trumpet horn blasts through the school.

_I never did get use to that bell_, Naminé thought to herself as she opened the bus heading inside her usual seat. She turns her keys as she starts up the bus seeing the kids run out of the school hanging around the lot talking, putting each other's tongues down their throats, or messing around.

She couldn't put her finger on it but something in the pit of her stomach was bothering her about Roxas. She twiddles her fingers in thought biting her lip until it turned red.

Someone bumped into her shoulder harshly and she looks up seeing an angry pair of blue hues staring at her.

The raven hair girl eyes look up and down at Naminé. She gives a snort and leaves to the back of the bus.

What the hell was that about? Naminé growls to herself as the last kid gets on the bus. She remembers that girl, what was her name? Ah! Xion Masaki…the one she saw kissing Mr. Tadahiro errr-Roxas.

As she started driving she couldn't get Roxas out of her head. He was very well built or so she thinks, strong big hands, blue eyes that make her stumble, and his golden locks wondering if they just as soft as they look.

Her cheeks heat up extremely stopping herself to go any further. What was she thinking? Is this what they call a crush or somewhat? Naminé shakes her head banging once on the steering wheel for being so stupid.

-0-0-0-0-

She snuggles at home in her cotton blankets feeling content. It had been a whole hour without thinking of Roxas because she was determined to rid of him in her mind.

"I can't stay like this forever" she mutters to herself. She slips her slender fingers through her blonde hair thinking.

She falls asleep in a deep bliss then wakes up minutes later hearing a huge clattering noise.

"Who…?" she murmurs getting up stumbling heading to her kitchen finding Roxas in her apron making something. She stands there agape at him.

He blushes sheepishly "he-hey Naminé. I was in the neighborhood…and I saw your house…and the door was unlock" he looks down at his shoes

Naminé thinks frantically _Roxas is in my house! Roxas is in my house! He looks so cute! Damn you Roxas!_

"Naminé? You alright?" the blonde man waves his hand in her face

"I-I-I'm fine but what brings you here?" she snaps out of it pulling words out of her head

He shrugs "I saw you sleeping and mumbling that you were hungry. I thought I might make you something to eat. Do you like flapjacks?"

Naminé nods and smiles adding "anything that has a slice of you with it" she stopped herself and realized what she had said. Roxas eyes widen at her sudden outburst causing her to blush a million.

"Do you…really mean that?"

"Yes!" she covers her mouth wondering what the hell was wrong with her. Suddenly she was pinned to her refrigerator by Roxas. Her breath caught feeling his breath on her face.

_Oh my god…_Naminé thought feeling she was going to faint as she looks into Roxas beautiful blue eyes

"Naminé. I been in love with you since you first came through those school doors looking for a job" his lips trail at her jaw line causing such electricity to go through her

She gasps softly "Roxas…we…can't do this" she manages to say between taking deep breaths

"Why? I can't stand the fact that I have to look afar because of school rules" his lips trail closer to her mouth

Her mouth felt dry closing her eyes "I don't know"

His mouth captures her lips in a passionate kiss that made Naminé weak to her knees.

Naminé then falls on the ground waking up suddenly. She looks at her pillow filled with drool. She stares at the wall almost coming to tears wishing it were all true. The dream. The kiss. But fucking reality has to kick her in the ass…hard.

She throws the pillow at the wall in frustration. She quickly goes to her door and checks the lock on her door.

It was locked…of course.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A/N-** sorry I didn't update! Too much on my plate! So many questions and I give little answers! Please leave a wonderful review! Excuse my spelling! :D

**Day Thoughts**: I actually like that chapter. I had a dream like that. Hahaha.


	6. Chapter 6

Naminé's Side

Why couldn't she sleep? Maybe the hope of Roxas coming over floundered in her mind still. She needed to see him if she ever wanted to get some sleep. She looked him up in the phone book finding his name along with a picture. She couldn't control her hormones as she gushed over the picture.

Snip. Snip. Snip. Snip. Now she had a picture of him. She put the picture on her refrigerator. Now to the MAIN thing: calling Roxas. Shouldn't be so hard…right?

_Just dial the freaking number! Just 10 little numbers!_ Naminé thought to herself as she held the phone in her hand. Her finger was lifted but was unable to move any further, as if someone was holding her back. But that wasn't the case.

She breathed in, quickly dialing the number before she regretted it. She froze as a masculine voice answered.

"Hello? Roxas Tadahiro speaking…"

Her throat felt dry, [as] her brain couldn't peel any words together. She hanged up immediately, then redialed to just hear him again.

"Roxas speaking. Hello? I can hear you breathing. I swear if it's Axel or those kids that call and hang up to make me feel stupid, you got another thing coming"

She swore he did have the sexiest voice alive even when he was angry. She coughed and meekly said: "I-it's Naminé."

His voice softened and he sounded surprised. "Naminé? O-oh. Hey…can you hold on for just a second? I was speaking to someone before you. Ok?"

"Sure." She then heard him click off and she laid on her bed feeling sleepy now. Maybe Kairi was right…maybe she did want Roxas. To have him smile at her only, to put knowledge in her heart, and to say I love-

"Naminé?" Roxas called out.

She snapped back up. "What? Oh hey!" She couldn't help her face turning red. Was she really about say love?

"So…did you call me for a question or you just wanted to hear my voice?" he teased his masculine chuckle heard over the phone and into her ear.

"I wanted to ask uh…about what I saw. The whole Masaki and you thing…" How could she ask such a thing? But she did wonder what that was all about.

She waited, the silence slowly killing her inside. What was with the hesitation?

Roxas Side

What could he say? Would she believe him? He didn't even know himself.

"I…" he drawled out. He laid his head on the wall and ran his fingers through his blonde spikes. She saw so why shouldn't she get an explanation?

He had a thousand reasons why she should and one reason why she shouldn't. It was none of her business and getting her involved would only complicate things more than it already was.

"Roxas?" Her angelic voice called out. How much he loved that voice for so many months, days, hours, minutes, and seconds. He could never get tired of it.

"It's really none of your business Miss Aya. Just a student who needs to be taken care of, so please do me the favor of keeping it to yourself. And do not ask me again. Good night." he hung up, holding the phone close to him. He never once or at least only some times before called her Miss Aya, just because at that time she wanted him too. They already were at first name basis and he just called her Miss Aya as if their relationship was just school based and nothing more.

He hated himself for doing that. He needed to call her back. He dialed her number knowing it perfectly by heart. He waited…waited…waited some more and then the call went straight to voicemail.

"Hello this is Naminé Aya. I am not here right now so draw your story and I'll come back to you. If this is Roxas Tadahiro then you can hang up and don't leave a message." Then the voicemail went BEEEEEEEP.

He bit his lip but answered anyways. "I know you probably don't want to hear my voice because of how rude I was being. I… I'm sorry. If you really want to know what happened then meet me 4:30 a.m. tomorrow. Okay? Bye."

The blonde hair man hung up the phone and headed to his chambers lying on the bed.

"Good night Naminé" he whispered to no one but himself. Closing his eyes, he fell into a blissful sleep, hoping she would be there to listen to his explanation tomorrow.

Xion Side

Xion smirked as she put her feet on the counter of her room. "Everything is falling in place. You will be mine Roxas."

She got up abruptly, going to her diary reading every entry she wrote last year. From the day she saw Roxas at the supermarket to when he called the whole thing off.

She couldn't hold back those tears running down her face. "Just because you were scared Roxas…" Putting the diary on her stomach she lay down looking at the ceiling. Remembering that fateful day.

_FLASHBACK _

"_Roxas!" She called out running towards him. He wore black slacks and a loose shirt showing part of his chest but she could easily imagine the rest of him. "You called me over?"_

"_Yeah, I did" His cerulean eyes wavered a bit but quickly softened. He was acting odd to Xion. "Listen Xion…I don't think I can do this anymore. The whole sneaking around and just yeah… we could get caught or worse I could be off the job."_

_Tears formed in her eyes as she held onto his shirt. "Roxas. We can beat them and just wait till I turn 18 and we can be together happily." Her raven hair covered her face. She couldn't believe any of this._

"_Xion. I don't want to do this, ok?" The blonde pried her off. "It's over and we'll never talk of this again."_

"_Where is Roxas? The one who put knowledge in my heart! The one who said he loves me! The one who gave me hope for us…" Her voice trailed off as she covered her face._

"_Good bye Xion Masaki." He patted her back stiffly and left. Xion looked up, her eyes blurring as she watched his figure slowly disappear._

END OF FLASHBACK

She touched her face feeling the wetness. How many months had she mourned over him? How many times had she visited his house only to receive no answer? How many times had she called him only to hear his voicemail? How many times had she wondered what she did wrong? And then the months she went on without eating.

She horrified herself remembering those lonely days. The pain she had when she walked into his classroom again only to be ignored and forgotten.

Then _she_ came. _She_ came with her wet clothes and got a job. Roxas ogling _her_ and always looking at the buses. At _her_.

Anger boiled knowing she'd have her chance. She would have her chance for sure. She just needed the right timing.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A/N-** I finally got this thing in! a lot of trouble for this but here it is. :D

**Day Thoughts: **hmmmm. Watch out! I am making a Hey Arnold fic because I got this GREAT idea.

**Thanks to: **all my reviewers who I didn't get to and my beta reader! She really helped out! **Ayperi** thanks so much!


End file.
